Terra Incognita
by Mephistopheles' apprentice
Summary: Requested by Dr. Anna Laufreyson. This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom so i hope its ok. When Spock goes missing after the Narada's destruction, it's up to James Kirk to find him before it's too late. Will be updated weekly. I'm open to any suggestions for future chapters! Thanks for reading :)
1. Prologue

They would not get away with this. He would not get away with this. He had already destroyed his planet, his family and now he had taken away his ship. He would definitely pay for what he'd done.

The pitiful offer of help was the last straw. Of course he refused. He would never accept their assistance. He knew that they would destroy what was left of his ship, but they did not know what he had planned.

That would soon change.


	2. Plotting amongst the chaos

In the chaos that followed the Narada's destruction, nobody noticed the signs of something being beamed into the deserted shuttle bay. Looking around the figure silently crept away, biding their time. Already plotting his course of action, determined to get revenge. This time however, his plans would succeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, like the rest of the ship, the bridge was alive with activity. Messages were being sent between frantic crew members as the race to catalogue and fix the damages took place. In the middle of this was Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock. Both were busy organising ship repairs whilst answering the flood of incoming calls from Starfleet.

James was gradually becoming annoyed with the constant messages from the admirals at HQ. They had finally stopped berating him for damaging their new flagship, but were now questioning why he was in command. This was not surprising as he was supposed to be 'grounded' due to his suspension and the Kobayashi Maru hearing.

Both Kirk and Spock had briefly explained the events that had occurred to the rest of the fleet and were ordered to return the enterprise to the nearest Starbase. Luckily it was only four hours away as the ejection of the warp core had left the enterprise drifting on impulse power, whilst Scotty and engineering worked to get some auxiliary power back online.

* * *

Authors note: How was it? This is my first attempt at a trek fic so I hope it's ok If all goes well I'll update this every Saturday. Thanks for reading!


	3. Arrival at Starbase

The journey passed as a blur to the crew of the Enterprise as they tried to repair the major damage to the hull. Nobody took notice of the supposed shift change as they were all working non-stop. Spock had been sent off the bridge to help the surviving Vulcans and with arranging shore leave. The crew still on the bridge were working together to co-ordinate the remaining cadets and reallocating depending on their skills. As a result the problems in communications had been fixed and the hull breaches were being sealed. They all knew that any fixes made were temporary but needed to keep busy.

Admirals Barnett and Kormack had finally agreed that only the command personnel would be required for debriefing. Those unlucky crewmembers consisted of Kirk, Spock and Uhura. Scotty was unlucky enough to be invited along as his presence onboard was discovered when he accidentally interrupted a visual communication on the bridge. Everyone assumed that Dr McCoy would also be summoned but nobody had heard from medbay since Captain Pike had been recovered. All they had learnt was that he was now in surgery to remove the Centaurian slug and repair the damage done by Nero.

* * *

The arrival of the U.S.S Enterprise at Starbase 4 prompted a rush of activity as, after docking, the crew started to beam down. The Vulcans were the first to be transported down where they were met by Admiral Lui and escorted to a private area to recover. Pike was next to beam down escorted by McCoy and several members of the medical team as the operation was a success and he was deemed stable enough to travel. As soon as they had arrived Pike was whisked away to the medical centre whilst Bones was ordered to wait.

He didn't have to wait long as, after they had sorted out duty rotas for shore leave, James Kirk and Spock beamed down accompanied by Uhura and a reluctant Scotty. Jim only had a brief moment to ask about Pike's status before the group was approached by a steward and lead towards the oncoming debriefing that they were all dreading, (all except Spock as dread is an illogical emotion).

* * *

It was easy for the mysterious figure to beam down to the Starbase and find a suitable ship for his needs. The ship he had chosen was a cargo vessel as it only required a minimum crew and would not be checked on departure. He silently dealt with the small crew onboard the shuttle before going to retrieve his 'guest'. He watched from the shadows as the group was led into the meeting room, before turning and heading to an abandoned padd. Making sure that his hood stayed up he took the padd and snuck over to a first aid box. Once he had got everything he needed he crept back into the shadows and got to work. Whilst waiting for the right time to enact his plan, he hacked into the computer system. Soon he would get his revenge. He had waited 25 years for this, but now his wait would soon be over.

* * *

AN: Hi, slightly longer chapter this week :D Hope you all enjoyed reading it! See you all next week. Live Long and Prosper! p.s: I promise the action will start in the next chapter! Also there is now a poll on my profile page related to this story, if you have time please vote. Thanks :)


	4. Debriefings and disappearances

Although Spock would never admit it, he was relieved escape the debriefing. It had already lasted for over 2 hours and he was still struggling to grasp the logic of the questions. He could not understand why the admirals kept repeating the same questions whilst changing the phrasing. To Spock this was highly illogical, so he was 'glad' to receive a message asking for his assistance with the Vulcan elders.

After getting permission to leave he saluted the admirals, nodded to the remaining Enterprise crew before turning and silently leaving. His thoughts were already caught up in the remembering the tragedy that had occurred and making plans for the future. Spock didn't notice the figure following him until it was too late. A hypospray was jabbed into his neck and everything turned to blackness.

* * *

Nero caught the Vulcan as he fell and quickly dragged the unresponsive body onto the commandeered craft. Nobody would notice Spock's absence for a long time and by then it would be too late.

He was amazed at how the Vulcan fell for his simple plan, and didn't question the origins of the message. There was a reason why Romulans were superior. He quickly shook his head, there would be time to gloat later, when his guest was awake. Instead he tied the Vulcan up and dumped the body in the storage are before taking the vessel out of orbit. He had already found the perfect destination for carrying out his plan. Selecting autopilot, he stood up and walked over to the motionless body. This was going to be fun.

* * *

James Kirk was also fed up with the debriefing. It was now approaching 4 hours and he had been stuck there answering questions and watching as one by one the other crewmembers were dismissed. Uhura was allowed to go first as she only dealt with the communications and was sent to help organise transportation back to earth. Next Spock was requested to aid the Vulcan survivors and it wasn't long before McCoy was needed in medical. So now it was just Kirk and Scotty. Both whom were unwilling to discuss what happened on Delta Vega, much to the annoyance of the admirals.

Scotty was relieved that Admiral Archer was absent as he knew Archer would never let him near a ship again. Especially one as lovely as the Enterprise. He was also shocked to hear about what had happened whilst he had been marooned. Of course he had heard snippets from when Kirk was speaking to the older Vulcan, but not enough to get the full picture.

This then led to a new series of questions about their escape onto a ship during warp and who the older person was. Eventually though, the Admirals gave it up as a lost cause and allowed them both to leave. Both James and Scotty knew that it wasn't really the end but were grateful and quickly made their escape.

* * *

James watched as Scotty walked away before turning to find something to do. The Scottish engineer had said something about sneaking back onto the Enterprise his friend back from Delta Vega. Kirk still wasn't sure what the alien was called, but he hoped Scotty succeeded. Admittedly he hoped it would work, just to annoy the Admirals even more.

After wondering around for a while, James decided to see if Spock needed any help. He did want to see Bones, but knew that he would be busy looking after the injured and Pike wouldn't wake up yet anyway. He just hoped that nothing else would go wrong.

* * *

Hi, guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please can you vote on the poll on my profile cause it'll help me with writing the upcoming chapters. Thanks. See you next week.


	5. Nero lashes out

Spock woke to an uncomfortable pounding in his head. He managed to pry open his heavy eyelids and tried to look around at his surroundings. As he looked round with bleary eyes he tried to recall the events that ultimately led to his new location. He remembered being at the Starbase, noticing a presence behind him and then... nothing. It was only then that Spock became aware of a deep ache within his arms and noticed that they had been tied to a luggage rack above him. As a result he had been left semi-standing whilst the rope and his arms were bearing most of his weight.

Logically he knew that whoever had taken him had obviously planned the abduction and that his immediate future did not look promising. He also knew that it would be a while before his absence was noticed due to the chaos that had been going on at the Starbase. With nothing else to do, Spock closed his eyes and tried to meditate. Almost giving in to a human emotion and hoping that he would be able to find answers to his current predicament.

* * *

James Kirk had almost reach what was now being called a Vulcan only area, when he was approached by another yeoman saying that Admiral Chandra wanted his help in organising the shuttles back to earth. He knew that the task would take ages as they would have to sort out the order of who went first. Sighing he turned and followed the yeoman, silently promising that he would check up on Spock later. He knew that Spock was capable of arranging accommodation and any necessary support for the Vulcan survivors. He just couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had begun to creep into his mind.

* * *

When Leonard McCoy had left the debriefing he had gone straight to the Medbay. He checked on Pike first and making sure that there had not been any problems after his surgery. Once he had double checked everything was in order, he went to see if anyone else needed medical attention. Now, 4 hours later, everyone had been seen to and healed as much as possible. Looking at the chronometer he cursed and began to pack a medical bag with 'Jim' friendly medication. He knew that the kid wouldn't have sorted out his injuries and now, bones was left to find his erstwhile friend, before he did more damage to himself.

* * *

Spock looked up as the footsteps approached him. He had been conscious for 2 hours and 13 minutes but was unable to calculate his 'lost' time. He remained silent as the hooded figure came closer and stopped in front of him. Both figures became engaged in a staring contest until finally the silence was broken.

"How could you be the one to survive twice, when everything else is lost?" Spock studied the cloaked figure in front of him as the angry tirade continued to be directed his way. "I did everything I could and you, a half-blooded Vulcan brat, survives. Well not this time! The only thing that will be found will be your cold lifeless corpse."

Spock kept his face neutral as he looked at his captor. So far he had to admit that the threatening persona being displayed was unimpressive and stupid. Despite the lack of personal space he had been presented with, he refused to reply.

* * *

Nero's anger grew at the being in front of him. Finally he'd had enough of the emotionless face and gave into his anger and started to punch the Vulcan in the stomach, inwardly laughing at the attempts to avoid his fist. 30 minutes Nero stopped the onslaught of punches and left the weak body dangling, not caring if Spock was conscious or not.

* * *

How was it? Thanks for reading and to those who voted on the poll. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for what could come next. See you next week :-)


End file.
